


More Than Enough

by demoka



Category: More Than Enough
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy apologises to Maddy for House's bedside manner (or lack of). (Mum from 3-10 "Merry Little Christmas"; she was awesome! I'm smitten with Meredith Eaton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

Cuddy kneeled as far down as she could and tried to lick Maddy with unbound excitement. It wasn't very comfortable for either of them so Maddy hoisted Cuddy up with surprising strength and lead her towards her bed.

'I'm sorry that House is such an ass,' murmured Cuddy as she kissed her way up Maddy from her dark red nail polished toes to her pillowy lips.

Maddy shakes her head, 'You have nothing to apologise for.'

Cuddy returns a shake of her own but says nothing, instead drawing Maddy in for a deep kiss.

'I'm sorry he was rude to you and Abigail,' Cuddy adds as she pulls away but suckles on Maddy's neck, causing a gasp of pleasure.

Maddy twitches in anticipation as Cuddy continues while trailing her tongue from her neck to breasts, 'I'm sorry he said inappropriate things.'

Cuddy shaped her hands to Maddy's heaving chest, squeezing them almost lovingly before dipping her head to kiss, lick and nip Maddy into an impatient woman. Maddy pulls Cuddy's face back up for a passionate kiss, almost convincing herself that she was in love with this woman she had barely known for little over a couple of days.

'Well... I said inappropriate things too,' admitted Maddy with a blush.

Cuddy halted her ministrations and looked at Maddy, the corners of her mouth pushing outward sharply.

'What did you say?' Cuddy asked with her grin still growing.

Maddy turned to face away from Cuddy. Cuddy heard her mumble something incoherent.

'What was that? I didn't hear you,' Cuddy had a massive grin on her face now.

Cuddy licked a lobe, whispering into Maddy's ear that she would love to hear what she said to House. Cuddy nuzzled her neck and used her fingers to lightly brush the other woman's inner thighs, but didn't let them graze where Maddy wanted Cuddy's fingers to be.

'He said that he was interested in the logistics and asked if I stood on a table. I replied that my husband would lay flat and spin me…' was the quiet reply.

Cuddy burst out laughing, 'Oh, please tell me that he was speechless after that!'

Maddy smiled a little. Cuddy's laughter was not malicious, but it certainly was contagious.

'Actually, he asked if I cared to go for a spin!' exclaimed Maddy, using her hands to hide her heated face.

Cuddy buried her face in Maddy's stomach in an attempt to stifle her incessant giggling.

'I should have known!' crowed Cuddy, not quite sure why they were both now splayed out on the floor of the hotel room, clothes strewn under them.

Maddy shifted slightly, body tickled by Cuddy's soft locks. She sighed at the feel of Cuddy's hands drifting over her skin, touching and pressing down in various spots. Most of them elicited a soft moan of wonder from Maddy.

Cuddy felt a hand on either of her breasts, both alternating between squeezing and caressing. She loved having her breasts played with. Maddy seemed to have picked up on that. She squealed as she felt a hand caress her arse while the arm was between her legs. Cuddy pulled her arm back slowly, making sure to flick Maddy's clit as her fingers followed. She quickly looked at the warm wetness that coated tips of her fingers.

Maddy watched breathlessly as Cuddy kept their eyes locked together as she suckled on her fingers, smiling at the taste of her. Cuddy made a deep chuckling noise and Maddy moaned. Cuddy ducked her head and gave Maddy a good long lick from the bottom to the top of her opening. Maddy's hips followed Cuddy's tongue upwards, but failed to stay in contact.

'Such a tease,' grumbled Maddy.

Cuddy simply kissed her hard, pushing her tongue into Maddy's mouth to give her a taste of herself before slipping her fingers into Maddy. Cuddy trembled at the feel of Maddy moaning into her mouth, body arching towards her and the clenching around her fingers. That coupled with Maddy's re-energized efforts into squeezing and tweaking brought Cuddy oh... so... close.

Cuddy broke their kiss and increased the pace of her thrusting fingers. She curled her tongue around a nipple. Maddy raked a nail across Cuddy's left one. Cuddy moaned loudly and sucked on Maddy's other nipple. With her other hand she clasped Maddy closer to her. Her furiously working fingers now joined with a thumb that was pressing against Maddy's clit, sending the shorter woman over the edge.

Maddy's cry of ecstasy was all that Cuddy needed to join her.

Cuddy flipped herself onto her stomach. Her face hovered over Maddy's with a more solemn, but still warm expression.

'I truly am sorry though, you know.'

'I know... But you don't need to apologise. My daughter is safe and alive.'

'Because of House, not because of me. I'm sorry for not being a better doctor.'

'Then thank you for being a better boss.'

Cuddy went silent, the guilty expression still etched in her features. Maddy pulled at her chin gently, looking into her eyes. They shared a tender kiss before they both slid off either side of the bed and started getting dressed.

They both knew it wasn't love, but it wasn't quite nothing either.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
